Święto Duchów (Afirmacja Życia 2: Rozdział sześć i jedna czwarta)
by rosalieirenen
Summary: Oneshot. Afirmacja Życia - sidestory -czytajcie po 6 rozdziale 2 części ;) Cofamy się do dnia poprzedzającego pierwszy upadek Voldemorta. Syriusz postanawia odwiedzić przyjaciół i zwierzyć się z długo skrywanego sekretu.


Święto Duchów

 _Afirmacja Życia #2 : Afirmacja Krwi, rozdział 6 i ¼_

Zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując żołądek od zwrócenia dopiero co przyjętej zawartości. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Z ust wyrwał mu się jęk.

– Pada!

Podbiegł do furtki, chwilę mocował się z zamknięciem, dlatego kiedy dotarł pod drzwi domu Potterów, był już zupełnie przemoczony. Zacisnął pięść i załomotał w drzwi, domagając się natychmiastowego ich otwarcia.

– Syriusz! Zwariowałeś? Harry śpi!

Syriusz wszedł do środka i, jęcząc teatralnie, począł ściągać z siebie przemoczone ubrania.

– James, błagam. Brandy i kominek.

Lily mignęła mu tylko przez chwilę, kiedy wchodziła do kuchni. James zaprowadził przyjaciela do salonu, po drodze zapewniając żonę, że zrobi wszystko, o co go poprosiła.

– Później, kochanie.

Syriusz nie słuchał tego, co mamrotała pod nosem Lily, ale James przycisnął palec do ust, nakazując mu ciszę. Kiedy upewnił się, że Lily nie oczekuje już od niego żadnej odpowiedzi, zamknął drzwi do salonu i założył ręce na biodra, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

– I? No mów!

Syriusz zerknął nerwowo na zamknięte drzwi i powrócił wzrokiem do przyjaciela. Gardło ścisnęło mu się, więc z trudem wydukał odpowiedź.

– W porządku. Mały już chodzi. Arlie wydaje się szczęśliwa.

James prawie podskoczył z radości, niemal rozlewając przygotowywany dla Syriusza trunek.

– Już chodzi? Nie widziałem go ledwie dwa miesiące. Harry też próbuje, ale trochę opornie mu idzie. A jak sypia? Dużo je?

Syriusz zmełł przekleństwo. Odwrócił wzrok, starając się skupić myśli na czymś innym, a dłonie odruchowo zacisnęły mu się w pięści, ale James niczego nie zauważył. Wręczył mu szklaneczkę z płynem. Był podekscytowany.

– Nie wiem jak sypia. Arlie nie narzeka. Evander jest nieco większy, niż Harry – podjął kolejną próbę.

James pokiwał głową, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

– Musi być duży, skoro już zaczął chodzić. Harry jest taki drobniutki…

– Ona cię w ogóle nie obchodzi, prawda? – powiedział przez zęby.

Nie wytrzymał. Wbił w Jamesa spojrzenie, po którym mężczyzna aż się cofnął.

– Syriusz…

James wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, jakby Syriusz był dzikim zwierzęciem, próbującym go zaatakować. Może przez chwilę tak było?

Zmusił się do kilku głębokich wdechów i upił łyk brandy. Trunek nieco ukoił jego nerwy. Westchnął ciężko i przejechał wolną dłonią po lokach.

– Czasem mam chęć cię rozszarpać, James – mruknął zrezygnowany.

James opuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje czerwone papcie. Syriusz czuł, jak pęka mu serce, rozdarte miłością do Arlie i tą niepowtarzalną więzią, jaką mieli z Jamesem od najmłodszych lat. Nie potrafiłby znienawidzić żadnego z nich.

Podszedł do Jamesa, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu. Chciał zapłakać, ale tego też nie potrafił.

James objął go ramieniem, poklepując lekko po plecach.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Naprawdę cię przepraszam.

Przeprowadzali tę rozmowę już wiele razy, w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy. Gdyby wcześniej się zwierzył przyjacielowi, nie doszłoby do tego. Świadomość tego prostego faktu wcale nie zmniejszała jego bólu.

Nie popełni drugi raz tego samego błędu.

– James… – zaczął.

Ogień w kominku buchnął zielonym blaskiem i mężczyźni odskoczyli od siebie, zwracając się w stronę wychodzącej z niego postaci.

– James, mój drogi. Och, i Syriusz. Wspaniale was widzieć, kochani. Jak zdrowie?

Starzec przed nimi wyprostował się, przekrzywiając głowę na strony i strzelając kośćmi. Obaj skrzywili się nieznacznie na ten dźwięk.

– Profesorze Dumbledore – przywitał go James.

Syriusz wymusił na sobie uśmiech i również wyciągnął rękę.

– James, chłopcze. Mam coś dla ciebie.

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów połówek. Syriusz obserwował to jednego, to drugiego, jak wymieniali znaczące spojrzenia. Paczka była niewielka.

– Udało ci się coś odkryć, profesorze?

– Niestety, chłopcze. To zwyczajny, chociaż bardzo rzadko spotykany przedmiot.

James westchnął, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Nic straconego, profesorze – powiedział. – Dziękuję.

– To ja dziękuję. Badanie sprawiło mi niemałą radość.

Syriusz nic nie rozumiał z tej rozmowy. Już miał zażądać wtajemniczenia go w przedmiot dyskusji, ale starzec rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie i nachylił bliżej.

– Lily nie ma w domu?

– Jest w kuchni. Przygotowuje ciasteczka na Halloween – wyjaśnił James. – Bardzo ubolewa nad tym, że z powodu Fideliusa w tym roku nikt do nas nie przyjdzie. Uparła się, że i tak je zrobi, bo to tradycja.

– Och – zmartwił się Dumbledore. – W takim razie nie zamierzam się narażać na jej gniew. W końcu to ja jestem pomysłodawcą tej nieprzyjemnej, chociaż koniecznej sytuacji – westchnął. – Pozdrówcie ją ode mnie, chłopcy – zawołał filuternie i zniknął w kominku, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – natychmiast zapytał Syriusz.

James spojrzał na niego, potem na kominek, w którym zniknął Dumbledore, po czym jego wzrok opadł na ręce, w których trzymał dostarczoną przez dyrektora paczkę.

– Pamiętasz pelerynę, którą miałem w szkole?

Syriusz prychnął.

– Pewnie, że pamiętam. Nie raz ratowała nam dupsko. Szczególnie przed Filchem.

Nie zapomniał wydarzeń sprzed pojawienia się Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale z ulgą powitał pretekst, by chwilowo nie wracać do tamtej rozmowy.

– Dumbledore chciał ją zbadać. Podejrzewał, że to jakiś starożytny artefakt. Ale okazało się, że to zwykła peleryna z demimoza. A skoro tak… Zamierzam podarować ją Evanderowi na następne urodziny.

Syriuszowi oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

– Harry i tak dostanie różdżkę Linfreda ze Stinchcombe, mojego przodka. Dostałem ją od ojca. – Pomachał nią przed nosem Syriusza. – Wierzba i pióro pegaza, czternaście i trzy czwarte cala. Jest cudowna – dodał z przekonaniem. – Później przekażę ją Harry'emu. Chcę, żeby Evander też coś po mnie dostał.

Syriusz czuł, jak w gardle rośnie mu wielka kula, której nie da się przełknąć.

 _Powiedzieć? Nie powiedzieć?_

– Źle się z tym czuję, Syriuszu.

– Z czym? – zapytał, chociaż dokładnie wiedział, jaka była odpowiedź.

– Muszę okłamywać Lily. To mnie doprowadza do szału.

– Jeżeli jej powiesz…

– Wiem. Wiem, Syriuszu, ale Evander jest moim synem tak samo, jak Harry. Nie chcę, żeby dorastał bez ojca.

To była doskonała okazja. Wystarczyło powiedzieć tych kilka słów. Zanim będzie za późno. Zanim James znów zrobi coś głupiego.

– A co wy tu znów knujecie?

W drzwiach salonu pojawiła się Lily Potter.

Oboje z Jamesem stanęli na baczność, skruszeni. Od razu było widać, że nie mieli czystego sumienia i nawet nie próbowali się z tym kryć, nie przed Lily. Liczyli na cud i udało się. Lily nie próbowała dociekać. Najwyraźniej miała zbyt wiele na głowie, co się czasem zdarzało, sprawiając, że uchodziły im na sucho najróżniejsze kawały i spiski.

– James, idź do góry, Harry znów się obudził i płacze. Syriusz – wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, wskazując palcem, jak jego matka, gdy coś przeskrobał. – Znalazłbyś sobie żonę, wiesz? A nie, przeszkadzasz innym w okresie takim jak ten! James ma mnóstwo roboty!

Nie wytrzymała długo. Roześmiała się, podeszła do niego i przytuliła go mocno.

– Na prawdę mamy sporo roboty – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem. – O ile nie chcesz nam pomóc…

– Pójdę już – powiedział szybko Syriusz.

Wyłuskał się z jej objęć, ukłonił szarmancko i uciekł, zanim zagoniłaby go do sprzątania.

Wyszedł w pośpiechu, zapominając o ulewie, która ani na moment nie zelżała, kiedy gościł w domu Potterów.

Zaklął, znów zupełnie przemoczony.

 _Chcę poprosić Arlie o rękę. Zamierzam uznać to dziecko za swoje._

Tak trudno było mu powiedzieć tych kilka słów.


End file.
